Midnight Story
by tarandayo
Summary: Acara tidur Rio diusik oleh telepon dari Karma. / "Aku baru selesai menulis naskah drama yang akan kelompok kita tampilkan minggu depan dan ingin membahasnya sekarang, mumpung masih hangat."


Disclaimer: Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei

Warning: gaje, tak berjuntrungan, typos, dan lain-lain.

.

.

Malam semakin larut, sudah lewat beberapa puluh menit dari tengah malam. Lampu kamar telah dimatikan, menyisakan sinar bulan sabit—yang mengintip dari celah ventilasi—sebagai satu-satunya penerangan di kamar berukuran sedang itu. Di tengah suasana yang remang dan sunyi, nyatanya ada satu makhluk yang masih terjaga.

Sedari tadi, tempat tidur berderit gaduh lantaran gadis yang berada di atasnya bolak-balik mengganti posisi tidur, mulai dari telungkup, menyamping, terlentang, hingga bentuk S (?). Merasa jengah lantaran tak kunjung terlelap, Nakamura Rio pun mengakhiri pencariannya akan posisi tidur yang pas, lalu melakukan sikap lilin seraya mendesah frustasi. Posisi _absurd_ itu bertahan selama beberapa detik, hingga akhirnya bagian pinggang hingga ujung kakinya terhempas, menyapa permukaan empuk _spring bed_.

Akhirnya, gadis bermanik biru itu memutuskan untuk bangkit dan duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur. Tangan bergerak untuk menyalakan lampu baca yang diletakkan di atas meja kecil, lalu meraih novel setebal tiga cm yang juga terletak disana. Ia lalu mulai membaca kalimat demi kalimat yang tertera di halaman kertas, dan baru beberapa paragraf, mata si pirang itu sudah terasa berat dan kesadarannya mulai menguap. Jalan menuju alam mimpi sudah terbentang di depan mata—

 _ **RRRRRRR**_

—Namun sayang, suara dering ponsel membuyarkannya dalam satu sentakan.

Mengerang pelan, gadis itu meraih sumber suara, lalu segera memastikan siapakah gerangan yang telah merusak acara tidurnya.

Alis Rio terangkat tatkala melihat nama penelepon: Karma Akabane.

" _Moshi-moshi_ , Nakamura _desu_.Hoahm…"

["Ah, aku mengganggu tidurmu ya? Maaf, maaf~"]

Tapi nada suaranya tidak menunjukkan rasa bersalah tuh.

"Tumben kau meneleponku. Ada apa?"

["Aku ingin berdiskusi perihal drama yang akan kelompok kita tampilkan minggu depan."]

"Hah? Membicarakan itu, jam segini? Bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk membahas naskahnya besok?"

["Begini, kalian tidak perlu memusingkan soal naskahnya, karena aku baru saja selesai membuatnya. Tokoh, alur, dan dialog sudah rampung—jadi kita tinggal latihan."]

"Eeeeh? Angin apa yang membuatmu tiba-tiba rajin begini? Apa kau tiba-tiba jadi berminat pada seni teater? Atau ada yang membuatmu bersemangat dalam tugas kelompok ini?"

["Bukan apa-apa, sih. Soalnya—tiba-tiba ide ini terlintas di otakku, dan berhubung aku lagi senggang, ya aku tuangkan saja ke bentuk naskah."]

"Whoa—bagus, bagus. Kita bahas besok ya, soalnya aku mengantuk. Hoahm…" Rio kembali menguap.

["Aku ingin membahasnya sekarang, mumpung masih hangat."]

"Haah, apa boleh buat. Ya sudah, cepat ceritakan garis besar cerita karanganmu itu."

["Baiklah." Karma mulai bercerita, dengan nada bicara ala narator. "Nakamura-san, Okano-san, Hayami-san, dan Kayano-san adalah personel dari sebuah girlband yang terkenal di seantero dunia, MISS E. Nama panggung mereka adalah Rion, Hinatan, Rinnie, dan Kaecchi."]

Rio mengernyit. Premis ceritanya agak unik, nih.

["Suatu hari, leader mereka, Nakamura Rio, ditemukan tewas keracunan di tempat latihan _dance_. Padahal beberapa jam lagi mereka akan tampil di sebuah acara televisi swasta, membawakan dua lagu terbaru mereka yang berjudul Touch My Knife dan Killing Queen. Kemungkinan besar, ini adalah pembunuhan."]

"Eh?! Jadi cerita misteri toh?! Tapi—kenapa aku yang jadi korbannya?! Lalu, itu lagu siapapula yang kamu parodikan?!"

[Karma mengabaikan komentar Rio, lalu melanjutkan narasi dengan santai. "Setelah itu, terbongkar fakta bahwa selama ini, hubungan antar-anggota MISS E tidaklah seakrab ketika mereka di depan kamera. _Leader_ mereka, yang seharusnya menjadi penengah, justru memiliki hubungan yang sangat buruk dengan anggota-anggota lain. Rion sering berdebat dengan Rinnie, berebut posisi _main vocal_ dengan Kaecchi, serta akhir-akhir ini bermusuhan dengan Hinatan karena memperebutkan seorang lelaki."]

Rio menahan diri untuk tidak melontarkan berbagai _tsukkomi_ yang seseungguhnya telah menggantung di ujung lidah.

["Manajer mereka, Okuda-san, yang mengungkapkan semuanya. Selain itu, dia juga membeberkan bahwa Rion pernah menolak pernyataan cinta seorang artis yang berada di agensi sama, yaitu Sugaya Sousuke. Lalu akhir-akhir ini, Rion juga dirisaukan oleh _stalker_ , yang setelah diusut polisi, ternyata adalah seorang fotografer bernama Okajima Taiga.

"Singkat kata, ada banyak orang yang memiliki motif untuk membunuh Nakamura Rio. Dan adalah tugas dari Detektif Akabane Karma untuk menemukan pelaku sebenarnya, di antara jejeran tersangka tersebut."]

"Cuma kamu sendiri yang dapat peran bagus disini…" Rio _sweatdrop_.

["Detektif keren yang jam terbangnya sudah tinggi itu menyelidiki, mengumpulkan bukti, serta membangun berbagai hipotesis—hingga sampai di tahap yang paling krusial dan dinantikan, yaitu ketika sang detektif menjabarkan analisis dan menunjuk pelakunya. Nah, apakah Anda penasaran mengenai identitas pelakunya serta motifnya membunuh gadis berambut pirang itu~?"]

"Ya, ya, teruskan." Rio agak penasaran juga, sih.

[Karma mulai berakting.

"Jadi, satu-satunya yang bisa melakukan kejahatan ini adalah kau—Okuda Manami-san!"

Kini Karma meniru suara perempuan,"Hah? Bi-bicara apa kau? Ma-mana mungkin aku adalah pelakunya?!"

"Mengakulah. Seluruh bukti sudah ada di tangan kami. Kau tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Nah, sekarang—bisa kaujelaskan motifmu membunuh artis asuhanmu sendiri, Nona Manajer?"

"… Hiks, aku, aku … aku mencintainya! Aku mencintai Nakamura Rio! Sebenarnya—akulah yang selalu menaruh surat dan bunga di lokernya! Tapi, ketika aku mengungkapkan hal tersebut, dia malah tertawa dan mengejekku. Dia bilang, 'maaf, aku tidak tertarik untuk memacari wanita jelek berkepang dua sepertimu'. Lalu, semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Ta-tanganku … bergerak untuk menaburi racun di minumannya. Se-sandainya saja yang dicintainya itu aku, bukan Okano-san!"]

"APAAA?! _TWIST_ MACAM APA INIII?!"

["Lalu Hinatan angkat bicara, 'Sebenarnya … Rio-chan pernah menyatakan perasaannya padaku, padahal selama ini aku menganggapnya sebagai kakakku sendiri. Saat kukatakan bahwa sudah ada lelaki yang kusukai, Rio-chan marah besar dan kami pun bertengkar. Di mata kalian, mungkin kami terlihat seperti sedang memperebutkan Maehara-kun, ups, tapi sebenarnya—'"]

"OI, KARMA," sela Rio, lantas membuat Karma bungkam.

Hening selama beberapa detik.

"OTAKMU ITU LAGI GESER YA?! ATAU JANGAN-JANGAN—KAU HABIS MENONTON ANIME _YURI_?!"

 _ **Piiip**_. Sambungan telepon diputuskan oleh Rio.

Dengan bersungut-sungut, Rio menonaktifkan ponselnya, lalu menghempaskan tubuh ke tempat tidur. Menyesal setengah mati karena sudah membuang beberapa menit waktu tidurnya yang berharga—untuk mendengar cerita Karma yang mirip igauan pengidap _chuunibyou_.

.

 **End**.

.

Pagi harinya.

"Riooooo! Mau tidur sampai kapaaaan?!" teriakan wanita melengking dari arah dapur, membuat gadis pirang itu terlonjak bangun.

"Agh, sial—aku terlambat! Gara-gara ponselnya kumatikan semalam, _alarm_ -nya jadi tidak bunyi! KARMA SIALAAAAAAAAAAN!"

.

 **Beneran End**.

.

.

Cerita ini dibuat sewaktu Mieko insom beberapa malam yang lalu. Pas lagi gegulingan, tiba-tiba idenya terlintas dibenak, yah langsung tulis deh www.

Makasih buat yang udah sudi baca XD


End file.
